


【主轰出】如若没有相遇13

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku





	【主轰出】如若没有相遇13

爆豪胜己标记完绿谷出久后，又丧心病狂的要了他许多次，没有因为这人是第一次而有什么怜惜。

直至绿谷出久因为实在受不住而晕厥，他才停了下来。

简单的换了床单后，也未替身上满是乳白色液体的人清理，他喜欢这人的身上满满的都是自己的味道。

次日

绿谷出久醒来时已经是中午了，他的身上很是清爽，只是觉得酸软无力无法起身。

要不是后面有着使用过度的疼痛感，以及身上混合着清酒味和青草味的信息素，他觉得昨夜发生的一切都是一场梦，一场噩梦。

他已经被标记了，被那个金发红眸连名字都不知道的人标记了。

虽然他很想这么想，但是这些日子在这府邸发生的事他还记得，清晰的记得，这些记忆并没有因他之前的绝望而忘记。

他记得，是母亲将他带来这里，他记得那个男人很尊重他的母亲，他记得在他失神的这些日子里，都是这个男人亲子照顾他的，他也记得这个男人娶了他。

而今，这个标记了他的男人是他的丈夫，他的名字叫做爆豪胜己。

也许，他该放下过去的一切了……

一个Omega一生只能被一个Alpha标记，既然他已经被标记了，那么这一生，他就必须跟在这个男人的身边。

为了母亲，为了自己，更是因为这个社会不会允许一个Omega 离开自己的Alpha，否则将会迎来无法无力的后果。

他，累了，他不想再挣扎什么了。

抬头望着天，一片黑压压灰蒙蒙的。

他看不见一起阳光透进。

就犹如他的心，他必须层层掩盖住自己的心，作为一个已经被标记的Omega安安分分的过日子。

是的，他认命了。

他知道，自己跟轰家三少爷已经不可能了。

之后的生活是一成不变的。

绿谷出久作为爆豪胜己捧在手心里的宝贝，有谁敢欺负他？

他要做的就是每天在家等着新工作而疲惫不堪的丈夫，为他端茶送水，为他嘘寒问暖。

当然这些绿谷出久无法做到，爆豪胜己也不需要他做这些虚伪的事情。

对爆豪胜己来说，让一个心不在他身上的人做这些事，自己会觉得恶心！

绿谷出久要做的只有一件事——

在床上乖乖等着爆豪胜己。

他们每天都会做，就算绿谷出久再怎么不愿意，爆豪胜己都会拉着他做。

久而久之，绿谷出久也习惯了，渐渐的不挣扎了，也渐渐的不抗拒了，更何况对方是他的丈夫。

习惯真是可怕……

如果要说哪里不一样，大概就是在结果半年后，绿谷出久每天感觉恶心难受。

爆豪胜己面上没有表现，还是一副凶狠的样子，其实私下里早就紧张兮兮的找了医生来。

诊断后，医生恭喜他，恭喜他的Omega 怀孕了，恭喜在不久的将来他就要做爸爸了。

爆豪胜己很开心，这说明了什么？

说明了，只要孩子一生下来，绿谷出久的心就会彻底的定了。

什么时候，他窝囊的只能用孩子来留住了一个人了？

爆豪胜己抓着自己硬硬的金发自嘲的笑了。


End file.
